


A Chance Encounter

by egosoffire



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, threesome - sort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Tony attempts to surprise Stephen, only to find him in a compromising position. (Stephen/Tony/Cloak of Levitation)





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mokiwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokiwrites/gifts).



“Stop.”

Tony pauses in the corridor, hearing Stephen’s voice. He had intended on visiting the sorcerer, surprising him with his presence, but it’s evident by the sound that Stephen isn’t alone. He waits for another verbal cue, something to let him know what’s happening.

“You shouldn’t do... that…”

Waiting, Tony allows the tension to flood him. He’s always like this, ready to spring at the sound of danger.

Then, Stephen moans. The sound is unmistakable.

Oh.

Tony’s heart sinks a bit at the sound. He’s been showing his interest in the sorcerer, and he had assumed Stephen returned those feelings. All the flirting has been... enjoyable, to say the least. Stephen must have someone else. That’s okay, though. He knows better than to bring his hopes up.

“Okay, fine,” Stephen assent, the sound coming out of him enough to bring Tony’s entire body to attention, alert. “Yeah, that’s fine… Oh!”

Okay, he has to find a way out of there. Although he doesn’t mind voyeurism when it’s consensual, Stephen doesn’t know he’s here. He’s not about to creep on the man he likes and whatever lover he’s chosen to take.

Stephen’s voice goes low and husky as Tony turns his back.

“Tony!”

Tony, for a minute, thinks that he has been caught. He curses his own curiosity, but then he realizes that Stephen has screamed his name in an entirely different context. He is  _ moaning  _ out his name.

Okay, so maybe he’s jerking off. Even sorcerers masturbate. Yet, the sounds were so distinctly partnered. He spoke to someone and there was a little thumping against the wall.

Curious, Tony takes a few steps around the corner. The door is closed,  but a gentle nudge to the knob tells him that it’s not locked. He opens the door, just the tiniest crack and what he sees -

“Fuck,” he mouths.

Stephen is in a state of undress, robes at his feet. He’s pressed against the wall, still wearing pants, but they’re open and pulled down enough to expose his rather sizeable arousal. He’s gorgeous from head to toe and Tony’s stomach clenches.

The Cloak.

The Cloak of Levitation has him pinned up against the wall, and there’s a motion of fabric running up Stephen’s leg. The material almost seems to have muscle as it wraps around his cock. There’s an impatient tilt of the ‘head’ of the cloak.

Stephen pulls his pants down the rest of the way.

Tony can only watch in awe as the cloak strokes the man. A handjob from a piece of fabric can’t be  _ that  _ good, can it? Stephen’s eyes close and he watches the pale face, seeing the tiniest twitch of the muscles in his jaw. His lips part and he trembles, fingers of his right hand lightly stroking over the top of the cloak in reverence.

“Fuck,” he whispers, amazed.

Stephen’s eyes snap open. He smacks the cloak in his shock and there is a look of offense on the faceless being.

“Tony,” Stephen murmurs. “What the hell are you doing?”

He’s caught. Tony acknowledges the fight-or-flight instinct kick in and he wants to run, but finds that impossible. He can’t run. His body won’t let him. So, he does the only thing he knows how and presses the door the rest of the way open and whispers aloud in awe.

“You said my name…”

Stephen stammers out something resembling words. He wants to apologize and explain, but he can’t find justification for what he was doing.

The cloak pulls off, leaving Stephen exposed and standing there in pants pooled around his ankles.

It - he? - they? -  get up and moves behind Tony, pushing him towards Stephen with an earnestness that he couldn’t have imagined. Once he is standing in front of the mostly naked man, the cloak presses them together. Tony notices Stephen’s erection pressing up against his leg.

“Hi there,” he says, voice low and husky. He can’t help it, given what he’s seen. He’s so turned on he can barely breathe, his own need pressed against the seam of his pants. “So, am I interpreting this right? You and Cloakie over there were engaged in some amorous activities and now he’s... hooking us up?”

Stephen’s face is red.

“It’s not something that happens often…”

“But is has happened before.”

Stephen does not speak at first, unresponsive. The also silent Cloak nudges him forward and  _ nods.  _ “I haven’t had a human... a lover for a long while,” he whispers. “Since before the accident, even.”

Tony looks down and smiles to see that Stephen’s desire has not flagged at all. “But you want one, right?” he asks. “You want me?”

Stephen nods.

“Can the Cloak stick around?”

The cloak gives a nod of his own when Tony drops to his knees in front of Stephen, pressing him up to the wall. Tony smirks, licks his lips and draws the head of Stephen’s cock into his mouth.

A brush against his shoulder and the cloak seems to encourage him, pressing him closer to Stephen, forcing him to go a bit deeper. “Ease off, buddy,” Tony says in a raspy voice, pulling off of Stephen. “I’m out of practice too.”

“The Cloak can be... enthusiastic,” Stephen whispers. “Please, just…”

“At your service Strange.” Tony returns to the job at hand. He licks along Stephen’s length, doing his best to meet the sorcerer’s spectacular eyes. They keep closing though, the eyelids heavy and fluttering his pretty lashes. “Just open your eyes.”

Finally, after a moment, he makes Stephen open his eyes, and it’s wonderful.

While he works at Stephen, the cloak is busy. The bottom of the cloak snakes up under his shirt, fabric brushing over Tony’s right nipple as it pushes Tony back. Tony pulls off of Stephen, glaring at the being above him. 

The cloak tugs his shirt over his head and makes a gesture that can only mean “go ahead, continue.”

Stephen looks at Tony the entire time. His eyes are locked on Tony’s, as Tony finishes him off. Tony swallows, finding that some skills stick with you, even as you get rusty. Stephen looks at him with desperation in his eyes and absolutely trembles. The cloak takes that cue to wrap around Stephen and guide him to the ground.

“Hey, can you carry him to the bed?” Tony asks.

The Cloak does one of those little nods.

It’s almost cute, how the cloak lifts Stephen into the air. Stephen makes a sound of protest, but he’s not complaining too much. When he gets on the bed, the Cloak rolls him over. “Hey, that’s presumptuous,” Stephen grumbles. The Cloak responds by pulling the pants off of his ankles and slapping his ass.

“I think that cloak has a kink,” Tony says, remembering that first meeting.

Stephen chuckles into the pillow.

“I agree,” he murmurs.

Undoing his pants and tugging them off, Tony climbs on top of the naked sorcerer in only his boxers. He leans down and kisses Stephen’s neck, taking his time massaging his bare back. “Do you want to... you know…” he murmurs. It should be easier to talk as dirty as anything with Stephen face down, but it isn’t.

Stephen turns his head just a little and nods.

“It’s just been a really long time, and I need a little recovery period, so... take it slow.”

Tony takes it very slow, making sure that Stephen feels good before he even starts prepping him. The cloak stays close by. When he goes to find the lube in the drawer Stephen indicates, the cloak beats him there and nearly hits him in the face with the bottle.

“A little rude.”

He takes his time with Stephen, who arches and purrs with his touch. The cloak, meanwhile, cannot stop touching Tony. Fingers of cloth sneak into his shorts and tug them down, wrapping around his cock and stroking him while he preps Stephen.

“The idea is I don’t come yet,” he breathes out, batting it away. “Have you always been such a horny towel?”

“Yes,” Stephen answers for it.

When Stephen is ready and his arousal has returned, the cloak flips him onto his back. He looks up at Tony with a dazed expression. The cloak wraps itself around Stephen’s right leg and spreads his legs for him.

Tony pulls off his underwear and eagerly slips between those legs, kissing Stephen earnestly. Stephen returns the kissing, stroking Tony’s cheek with a shaky hand. “You are so beautiful,” he breathes against Stephen’s lips.

He eases inside, slow progress that makes Stephen yelp in pleasure. The ever helpful cloak unwraps from Stephen’s leg and slides underneath him, lifting his lower half off of the bed. The change in the angle is good, and Tony sees that in Stephen’s eyes. It seems like an explosion goes off within their swirling blue, and he gasps.

“Oh god please!”

Tony struggles to keep hold of himself. He feels like he can’t last.

Stephen, despite his need for recovery from his first orgasm, is close too. The cloak sees this and raises Stephen’s hips, giving Tony the perfect angle. He knows he hits the spot every time because of the curses that leave Stephen’s lips and the tiny sparks that emanate from his fingers.

Tony comes first. His eyes shut and he sees sparks behind them. It rolls through him unexpectedly, leaving him screaming.

He freezes, and the cloak takes care of finishing Stephen off. Tony watches with half-lidded, hazy eyes, feeling like he’s floating, on a great high.

When they’re both spent, the cloak, of course, wraps itself around their naked bodies, holding on.


End file.
